onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/678 - More review for your money...
Aww, come on, people. Am I really the only one who wants to review about this? Nobody else? ...*sound of crickets* ... Okay. Cover: Jinbe and Caribou in a boat. Now all they need is a swan shaped head figure. I think this is the closest Jinbe will ever get to a rape face. Hell is on the loose outside and there is only one building on the island that is insulated enough to hold certain death at bay. So how do you save yourself from certain doom? That's right! You get your ass into the building. However, maybe someone should have told Zoro and Kinemon that destroying the freaking gate is counterproductive under the current circumstances. Not like they give a damn, though. Just look at them! They are the essence of "not giving a single shit like a boss". And luckily for them the Marines can not only bitch around but also fix the door fast enough for the ash cloud not to come inside. ... Riiight. Have you seen how close that cloud was when they broke through the door? If Franky was there and Kizaru gave him a hand I'd buy the story of repairing the door in 5 light seconds but with the G-5 idiots? Na-ah! Now, instead of bitching about Hollywood style time management let's take a few panels to appreciate the beauty of the apocalypse. ... ... PANELS NOT PAGES, DAMMIT! Jeez, Oda, what a perfect waste of space and our time! And, look, the Den-Den-Mushi survived! So the stuff can't be that deadly. Cheapest apocalypse ever! If I was a broker, I'd demand my money back before even paying it. Brook is demonstrating one of his best tricks again. No, not the soul thing. His spine bending capability! Seriously, that pose can't be good for his back. I would know. When I saw him doing it in Strong World I tried it myself. Frankly: Don't! Anyway, the Marines turn on the Straw Hats and their entourage. And you really can't blame them considering their carelessness almost killed them. On a side note: I like the panel of Sanji in Nami's body here. If Nami started smoking after PH arc I MIGHT consider not hating her as much as I do. (Remember, kids, smoking is bad for you. Don't do it!) Unfortunately, Nami asks Law to switch her and Sanji back. So no more smoking in this arc. You gotta love how Law seems pissed about nobody getting his name right. Judged by his speech I'd say he's planning to blow shit up. And I'm totally okay with that. Big two page team forming! Just... where the HELL is Franky? Whatever, Smoker decides to go slap the food right out of Vergo's face. I'm looking forward to that. Just remember, Smo-bro, the guy still has a grip on your ba- I mean heart! No homo. Speaking of homo, Usopp informs Zoro about Luffy losing to CC earlier, to which Zoro reacts fairly pissed, telling Luffy not to be careless. Coming from the man who sliced the gate to the building open, risking the only save place on the entire island being flooded by poisonous gas. Way to be a hypocrite! However, interpreting what Sanji says, Zoro is actually still mad at himself for that blunder against the Yetis earlier. Wait! Sanji knowing how Zoro feels? Is the yaoi apocalypse upon us? I thought that's just poison gas! Oh, well, Luffy defies gravity, takes out a few thugs, end of chapter. Wow, that was anticlimactic... And yes this review ends just as abruptly as the chapter did. See you next week then! Category:Blog posts